kairosoftfandomcom-20200223-history
Resources (Grand Prix Story 2)
Unlike its prequel, this game is a Free-to-play game; as such, Kairosoft has implemented a couple of things such as Fuel and GP Medals, as a way to earn revenue. Money (G) G is your primary resource and standard currency. G is also calculated in your Play Points for the ranking purposes. Actions that require G: * Purchasing a Land Permit, or accepting offers to switch to a new place. * Developing a new vehicle. * Staff hiring and training. * Buying items at the Item Shop. * Building and upgrading your structures. * Taking a License Test. Here are the following ways to earn more G: * Participating in races. Reward on G is gained even upon forfeiting. (see Tips) * Collecting from certain Facilities. * Selling unused items or vehicles. * Minerals such as Ores, Ingots, and Coins can be sold for a fair price. * Sponsors' payment. * Purchasing from Swanky's Shop. Research Points (RP) RP is another main resource in the game. RP is generally more scarce than G mainly because RP have limited sources. RP can be earned by: * Participating in Challenges that give RP as a reward. * Dismantling an analyzed vehicle, preferably with a team that has high Analysis. (see Vehicles) * Collecting from certain Facilities. * Certain Sponsors' reward if the quota is met. * Purchasing from Swanky's Shop. RP is mainly used for researching, enhancing the staff's skills, and upgrading vehicles/parts. It can also be used for instantly repairing vehicles that are not completely broken down. GP Medal (GP) GP is your premium currency, and can be used for the following tasks: * Trading at Swanky Shop, including RP, Money, Expansion Permit, Conch, and 3 useless but funky Dancing Statues. * Restarting races and recovering broken vehicles. * Purchasing Structures. Upgrading them only costs G. * Raffle. * Speed up most progress. They can be earned by completing the following tasks: * Normal Races. Advanced races always reward GP Medals. (10GP for 100% completion, another 5GP for winning) * Versus Races against special opponents. * Every 10 Ranks. (50GP each) * Clicking on Street Beat Ads to see an ad. (1~2GP per ad) * The share button. (5GP per day) * The "Free Medals" button under "Shop". Consists of Kairo Club (exclusive to Android) and Tapjoy offers. * Gain GP equal to the amount of needed GP to fix upon breaking your first vehicle by getting its durability to 0%. * Certain Sponsors' reward if the quota is met. * Purchasing from Swanky's Shop. Real money will be involved so Parental Control is advised. * Filling your friend list. Each friend gives you 30GP with a cap of 40 friends maximum (1,200GP). Removing and refilling friend slots will have no effect. * Push notifications that are available with every Raffle update. (100GP for environment updates each, 400GP for vehicle updates) Fuel Vehicles need fuel to operate. The higher leveled and more powerful vehicles/parts consume more fuel when participating in a race. Fuel is consumed whether you finish or forfeit the race. Here are the following ways to earn more Fuel: * Achieving a new Rank will refill 100% of your total Fuel storage. You can keep that in mind to save unwanted extracts from Refinery. * Collecting from certain Facilities. * Purchasing from the Item Shop. License and Versus races are the only races that will consume less fuel in order to encourage players to use their best vehicles. Nitro Nitro can be refilled inside your vehicle and can be used during a race by tapping the "Nitro" button on the bottom left. Higher leveled vehicles generally has increased Nitro capacity, which can act as a storage. Each use of Nitro during a race will always consume one bottle regardless of its capacity. Nitro plants and challenge races are the only ways to obtain Nitro without purchasing it from the Item Shop. Nitro shows its full potential upon using it at the start of a race when assisted with a high "Boost" stat, certain vehicles' abilities, and staff's Special Skills. One should be warned when using Nitro to overtake very strong opponents, as the game will intentionally change opponent's behavior and get your driver overtaken right after because your driver/vehicle simply lack the minimum requirements of winning that certain race. Grain Grain is gained by participating in Versus Race. The amount of Grain obtained by winning a race will be around 10% of your Grain Silo(s) capacity. Although it can be used to feed chicken at the Chicken Coop to obtain Upgrade Eggs, the player might not find Grain as appealing as other resources and not give it a high priority. This is because leveling a vehicle or part might increase their fuel consumption to insane levels. They can still be sold, or used on an upgraded vehicle to have them act as storage for Nitro. Banana Banana is mainly used to conduct new Research at the Research Lab, not to be confused with the Research actions that consume RP. Each level of research in the Research Lab might increase the maximum number of upgrades for that certain vehicle/part and unlock new higher rank vehicles. They can be obtained from: * When a fan appeal reaches its maximum, they will gift a golden box with a Banana inside, which needs to be collected manually from the Courier. * Participating Versus Races against special opponents. * Certain Sponsors' reward if the quota is met.